


Smut Alphabet.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: smut alphabet
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 14





	Smut Alphabet.

**A = Aftercare** ****

Murphy will absolutely not be done with you until he's taken care of you once you're done; no matter if it's a quickie, he will make sure you're first of all, satisfied and, second of all, clean and presentable for whatever duties you got after (if it's not just going to bed, you know?).

Maybe you had sex in a brooms closet? He will make sure your hair isn't looking crazy because as much as he loves having sex with you and people knowing you're together, he's not going to let you go with crazy hair just like you won't let him go with it either.

Or maybe you're actually in your room (or tent) and after he's cleaned you when he knows you won't be able to move for a solid hour, he pulls you to his chest and kisses your forehead, running his fingertips over your bare upper arm. _"That was great." "Almost as great as you are."_

**B = Body part**

Murphy's favorite part of his body is his mouth for several different reasons; technically, we could also say it's his voice, but we're going to make a pack out of both, cool? Cool.

For starters, he knows he's quick-witted and he's not going to keep his mouth shut when he was something to say, which is, basically, all the time. He likes his mouth because out of it comes everything he thinks, he's snarky remarks and his sarcastic comments that are half the reason you were so drawn to him.

More importantly, he enjoys knowing he can make your knees weak with just opening his mouth, a couple of words with his low voice and he knows he's got you good. He knows there's a particular tone he uses just with you that gets you going -he knows this because you've told him, but also by carefully watching your reaction as he tells you that it's time to have some fun. We also must mention he likes his mouth because of all the things he can do to you with it, sure, kissing is cool and hot and whatnot but what about when he starts going down your body, licking your skin and blowing over the wet marks, making your muscles tense in anticipation; what about when he bites your inner thighs and your ass and then licks over the marks, kissing them gently but not regretting knowing they will be there for days; and, most importantly, what about when he uses his mouth to please you? _(more of this in letter O = Oral)_

His favorite part of your body is the area of your neck and clavicles. Hear me out. He isn't sure exactly why, I mean, the rest of your body is a crime as far as he is concerned but there's something about that area, how he can just caress your soft skin and kiss you neck, how excited it gets you when he runs his tongue over your clavicles and then moves up kissing your throat. How he can mark you there and you won't bother hiding it, how everyone knows you're his as the small marks of his love for you peek from under your shirt and below your hair. How he can hold your neck as he kisses you, resting his hands at both sides, knowing he's holding his world with as much care as he can.

**C = Cum**

Let's be honest, Murphy isn't the biggest fan of cum; it's not like he doesn't like it but he will be quick to clean you both once you're done. That said, he quite enjoys finishing inside you, leaving a piece of himself in you, marking you as his. He also likes watching you cum, watching you cry out in pleasure as you break in front of him; there's something really satisfying for him, knowing this is all him, knowing only he gets to see this side of you and knowing it's all because of him.

**D = Dirty secret**

A secret to the world, surely, but not to you for you both have been pretty honest with what you've done in the past, what you like, and what you're willing to try. Murphy some times fantasizes with the idea of a threesome, just for fun and just to try, bringing it up to you, allowing you to be the one to choose whether that's something you want to try or not. Discussing who will be the third person is a whole 'nother story.

**E = Experience** ****

Murphy is well versed in kissing and making out but not much in the whole shebang, which is actually great because now you both get to try things together and have fun with it too. He's also a fast learner so you aren't surprised when he easily has you begging for more, knowing now your body cues and where to touch you to get you to scream his name.

**F = Favorite position**

Murphy loves watching you come undone so, of course, his favorites positions are the ones in which he gets to see your face; his favorite one is having you on your back as he forces his hips against yours, your legs over his shoulders as he gets to control everything about it, watching as you fist your hands over your head, parted lips, whining as he uses one of his hands on your boobs.

**G = Goofy** ****

Murphy enjoys having fun in all aspects of his life, sex included; he takes very seriously pleasing you and he won't exactly crack a joke in the middle of it but he's a tease and he is down to try new ideas so things are bound to be entertaining either way.

**H = Hair** ****

Murphy wasn't much for shaving/trimming down there until he realized how much he enjoyed oral sex and that he wanted for you to be comfortable too so now, he sports a clean-cut, not completely bald, but just enough hair out of the way for a fun time in between his legs or on your knees.

**I = Intimacy** ****

He takes sex seriously in the 'let's be safe' aspect but, aside from that, he is in it to have fun and be with you as close as you can get, sharing some intimate time together that he is convinced only strengthens your relationship.

He is also the romantic type, he'll spoil you for as long as you can take, holding you to him and whispering loving things into your ear, making love to you slowly, enjoying the moment, getting lost in your eyes as you whisper 'i love you' to him, your arms around him as he peppers your skin with kisses, caressing every part of your body he can, gently massaging your chest and just... worshipping you. He worships you above anything else.

**J = Jack off**

Murphy has never been the biggest fan of masturbating like, sure, some times there's just no way around it but he won't list it on his top 10 fave things to do. Now, watching you? That's a whole 'nother story.

**K = Kink**

Murphy really enjoys the whole bondage thing, tying you up, fucking you until his own knees give up. And he won't say no to being the submissive one, more often than not. Watching you take control is very thrilling to him, watching your every move, not knowing what exactly will come next. He likes that.

Body worship is also something he is really into, being both the receiver and the giver in this case. He just loves exploring every part of your body, massaging you, and encouraging you verbally; he also loves the confidence boost it gives him when you tell him how attracted you are to him, how you take your time to get him off.

He also happens to be a tease at times, so edging and orgasm denial are some things he likes to indulge in from time to time, with you being the one denied release. He doesn't publicly like it as much the other way around but, at times, he really just wants you to use him and deny him as many times as you want, just watching you cum time and time again because of him.

**L = Location**

Definitively anywhere that's private and comfortable; I mean, beds exist for a reason, right? If you're really horny, he won't say no to a quickie wherever you are, making sure you're comfortable, of course, no rocks or branches on your back.

**M = Motivation**

You asking him; there's something about he knowing you want to have sex with him by the words falling from your lips that makes him go a bit crazy. This is not to say that you insinuating yourself with your eyes or licking your lips as you look him up and down won't work, but he definitively relishes you just asking for it. For him. It gets him going every time.

He also really likes the look in your face when you're horny; he's come to recognize it very well: how you go after him, taking his hand on yours and pull him away from wherever you are, walking after you, his eyes running all over your body, biting his lower lip as you start walking faster. It's all about knowing you want him and only him.

**N = No**

There are two things Murphy will never do: hit you and have sex in a public place.

He doesn't mind if you like him using degrading terms around the lines of _"my little bitch"_ or _"horny slut"_ or a slap on your ass here and there but he will absolutely never hurt you: no slaps on the face whatsoever; that's a line he's not willing to cross.

And the whole, _"let's have sex here risking being caught"_ is another turn-off for him. He just really likes his privacy and isn't thrilled by the idea of being caught in the act. No. He doesn't see the appeal.

**O = Oral**

Murphy definitively has a preference for receiving, that's just how it is. You could call him a pillow princess, and there's no shame in that; of course, just because he prefers receiving, don't mean he won't give. He just likes being spoiled and taken care of and pleased, and watching you take him is also something he truly enjoys, seeing your ass up and your mouth full of him... he is easy.

But he's also really good at eating you out or, more so, at letting you get yourself off using him; meaning he likes to lay in bed and let your straddle his face, his hands on your ass and up to your boobs as you get off fucking his face.

**P = Pace** ****

Murphy is a gentle lover, he likes it slow and truly living in it, trying not to close his eyes to watch your reaction as he moves his hands down your body, as he undresses you and kisses you, as he crawls over you and rubs himself against you. It's always hot and sensual, bodies never too far away from each other, a lot of low moans and grunts on his part, his fingertips all over your skin, tracing your body like it's gold. Arms wrapped around each other, feeling the heat radiating from each other's body competing with your own, sweat sparkling down foreheads as you get close to your climax, lips on your neck as your head falls back, holding you to him as he moans your name.

**Q = Quickie** ****

Oh, Murphy has nothing against it; in fact, he enjoys it, helping both of you get over the pent-up tension and the stress of whatever has been going on. He, of course, prefers long, in each other's arms kind of sex but if he finds himself worked up, he'll go to you just like you go to him instead of just getting yourselves off individually. He likes quickies because it means he can be with you, fuck you, release the tension and not have to masturbate. Bonus points because he gets to be the cause of your pleased face as you go about your day for the rest of your respective shifts.

**R = Risk**

Murphy is pretty laid back so he's not going to say no if you want to try a new position; he is, however, not the type to be the one to bring new things into play. It's not that he's _"traditional"_ either but he likes things a certain way; a way that he knows. Again, risks as in public-places sex? No, ma'am.

**S = Stamina**

Murphy is only human so he is going to need some time to recover between rounds; that's just how humans work, folks. It's also not something very usual, but he doesn't mind going at it more than once in a row but he prefers one long time over a bunch of smaller ones. 

**T = Toys**

If we are in _the 100_ world, toys would be a bit hard to come across, I'd think, but let's assume, for a second, that they are available, okay? Cool.

Murphy has no problems using toys on you, but he prefers it when it's just him pleasing you but he understands there are things you like and that get you going and he's not going to deny you from that pleasure.

However, on him? Not so much. Maybe he'll experiment with a few, but I doubt they'll fall on his "favorite things about sex" list.

**U = Unfair** ****

Murphy treasures teasing you. He enjoys your pleading and your whines as he starts playing with you. He enjoys long sessions for this particular reason: because he gets to touch you, and lick you and kiss you and fuck you but never quite allowing you to climax. He will tease you a lot when you're at it, but not much out of it, honestly; that's your territory.

**V = Volume** ****

Usually, he isn't really loud, but he does moan and grunt while you have sex and you dig your nails on his skin; but let it be you on top, riding him into oblivion and he will not be able to stay quiet which you truly enjoy because that's all your doing.

**W = Wild card** ****

Underneath his _"I don't give a shit"_ attitude, turns out Murphy is a really soft and gentle lover. He loves showering you with compliments while you're having sex, loving pet names are his thing, a big fan of cuddles as you come down from your highs, enjoying the aftermath and kissing you softly and running his hands up your arms. He's always looking out for you; you're his top priority and there's no denying that.

**X = X-ray** ****

Knowing you'll be satisfied once he first took off his boxers, nodding to yourself... that's just how it is, make of that what you please.

  
  
**Y = Yearning**

Not too high, honestly; Murphy yearns more for closeness than for sex. He won't say no when you're in the mood, though.

**Z = Zzz**

Murphy has had trouble falling asleep for as long as he can remember, not just nightmares but also just plain inability to simply... get in bed and fall asleep. It does get easier for him to fall asleep when you're around, for it's true that they say sleeping with someone you love helps relax and gets you to sleep sooner, but, still, it takes him time; however, for once, he doesn't mind one bit, relinquishing in the fact that he can watch you peacefully drift off to sleep in his arms with a pleased glow on your face. He will comb your hair if it's fallen on your beautiful face, running his fingers up and down your back and dreaming with his eyes open about the future he wants with you, knowing he'll do anything to protect you. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Leave me some feedback⇣**  
> 


End file.
